The Wolf Girl
by Fanboys girl forever
Summary: well im the new girl and bla bla bla i dunno what else to say and this is my 1st story so dont be mean, and fanboy falls in love with me and i love  him back and its kind of random and cute
1. Chapter 1

jamie: umm this is my 1st story soo yeah so dont be mean

The new girl

profile:

Name: jamie

Age: 11

Gender: girl

Appearance: has wolf ears and tail, her hair is blond,wears a YAY CUPCAKES t-shirt and blue jeans

Wizard/Witch?: nether but is a shapeshifter and is a werewolf

Friends: fanboy,chum chum, other pll (not yet XD)

Enemies: boog and Sigmund (not yet XD)

Likes: fanboy,chum chum, random stuff

Dislikes: boog,Sigmund

Crush: fanboy

Other: hyper,funny,random,crazy,strong,sweet,loves to party,SUGAR,vilonet,shy,is francne's cousin,playful


	2. Chapter 2

Me: um this is my 1st story so yeah so don't be mean and i don't own FB&CC

The Wolf Girl chapter 2

my POV: I looked at Mr. Mufflin's door smirking. I pressed play on my I-pod touch, my fave song started to play.

*in Mr. Mufflin's room* said "well it looks like we have a new student, well were is she?", Everyone started to hear music playing. (music start) I walked in singing. "Come show me your hardcore feelings, with your raving meanings  
>cause I don't know the way to groove.<br>I've never learned to dance this fast and I don't know how to move.  
>When the beat's kicking hard and the beat's kicking low, yeah you'd<br>think it is too neat. I'd rather like to dance with like we did cheek  
>to cheek.<p>

(Fast Rap)

Come show me your hardcore feelings, with your raving meanings  
>cause I don't know the way to groove.<br>I've never learned to dance this fast and I don't know how to move.  
>When the beat's kicking hard and the beat's kicking low, yeah you'd<br>think it is too neat. I'd rather like to dance with like we did cheek  
>to cheek.<p>

(music break)

Come show me your, come show me your, come show me your,  
>come show me your, come show me your, show me your,<br>show me your hardcore feelings with your raving meanings from the  
>bottom of your soul. I've got feelings with raving meanings I think I'm<br>gonna loose control. When the beat's kicking hard and the beat's  
>kicking low will you give me one more chance? I've got feelings with<br>raving meanings now I feel I like to dance.

Come show me your hardcore feelings, with your raving meanings  
>cause I don't know the way to groove.<br>I've never learned to dance this fast and I don't know how to move.  
>When the beat's kicking hard and the beat's kicking low, yeah you'd<br>think it is too neat. I'd rather like to dance with like we did cheek  
>to cheek." I grined at everyone. and then they looked shocked, I said "HAI, wassup, im Jamie, home skillet BISCUIT! ERGH! SUGAR HIGH<br>AGAIN! FEAR ME! Woooo! I'm a monkey, check-a dis! *starts dancing* OOH OOH YEAH! WEEEEHOOOOOOO!" Fanboy thought 'wow she is so hot, wait are those wolf ears and a tail?' Kyle thought the same thing. said "oh great another goof ball, were to put her.." I grinned. Fanboy thought 'i hope Mr. Mufflin puts her by me and chum chum...' Mr. Mufflin tuned to me and he said "Go sit by Purple Kid and Talking Raccoon." I screamed "OK!" and then i ran to my crush and his friend, and sat down, and tuned to Fanboy and said "Hi my name is Jamie what's ur name?" Fanboy said "I'm Fanboy and this is Chum Chum." He pointed to Chum Chum. I smiled at him. i said, "I like ur costume Fanboy." He blushed and said, "t-thanks." I said "ur welcome" Fanboy asked me "do you want to come to the Frosty Mart with us?" I said "sure." Fanboy said "YAY!" Me and Fanboy chated all day, and then we went to the Frosty Mart. I noticed Boog playing Chimp Chomp, I screamed at him "THE SQUIRRELS ARE WATCHING YOU! THEY LOOK ALL STUPID AND BEAVER LIKE WHEN THE SUN IS OUT! BUT WHEN YOU HAVE HANGNAILS THEY TURN RED AND DO THE CHICKEN DANCE TO BRITNEY SPEARS MUSIC!" Making FB&CC laugh. Boog stared at me. I screamed again "YOU MAY SKI DOWN THE SEWAGE FILLED RIVERS OF TEMPORARY DARN-NATION BUT YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THE WRATH OF THE WHACK-A-MOLE'S MINIONS!" Making FB&CC laugh harder. I picked up a weenie nd screamed "NOW EAT THE FUCKING WEENIE!" I ran to Boog and jumped on him and stuffed the weenie in his mouth! FB&CC were on the ground laughing. I pointed at Lenny and screamed "YOU STARE, AND DISCUSS OF ME! YET YOU ENVY MY HAT!" Lenny said "uhh no." "OK CHEESE MAN OF DOOM!" I screamed. After we went to the Frosty Mart, we went to the Fanlair to hang out and stuff. Fanboy said "ok that was fun right Chum Chum?" Chum Chum said "yeah super fun!"

me ok tell me what you think and IM OUT


	3. Chapter 3

Me: um this is my 1st story so yeah so don't be mean and i don't own FB&CC

The Wolf Girl chapter 3

my POV: I smirked at Fanboy, and he blushed and said "what?" I said "you got something right here." I pointed at a little bit of cheese on his cute face. "Here i'll get it." I said and then i LICKED his face like a dog does. "got it." He blushed red "t-thanks." "ur welcome!" I giggled and hugged him making him redder. "Hey Fanboy." "Yeah?" "I wonder if you can **kill** the Devil." "Really?" "Yeah." "Hey my dog's name is Woofles!" He laughed. We laughed together. We went to school together and sat down. I screamed "I have powers pinto beans can only dream of!" Making FB&CC laugh again. "MMMM MONKEYYZ!" "I will never leave you Fanboy! You is my bruddah! BLOOOGH! I do mighty kung-fu kick for you!" He blushed, and passed out. Lucky i caught him before he fell. CC asked me "Is Fanboy alight?" "yes he is ok." I sat him in his chair. "There!" I poked Fanboy until he woke up. And then he woke up, I shouted "Fanboy ur awake, FINALLY!" Fanboy asked me "what happened? "you passed out after i shouted something random and yes I'm very random." I said smiling, and then Mr. Mufflin said "wacky..." "Wacky! What the hell kind of word is that? WACKY! I HATE that word! Fewer words are as excruciatingly stupid! And used in description of me! FOOK!" I screamed. And then i saw Cheer and screamed "OMG a cheerleader! CHEERLEADERS ARE PURE EVIL!" And then i attacked Mr. Mufflin for calling me wacky, and beat the crap out of him. When i was done i said to the class "I'm kinda homicidal." Fanboy coundent believe it, that i was kinda homicidal. "And I'm proud!" I started singing "The full moon is rising over the moor  
>And I know it will come back to haunt me again<p>

Can you hear it the calling of the moon  
>It is reaching for me now<br>It's a primal rage building up in me  
>Cannot stop it to break free<p>

And in its white light there are voices telling me  
>To kill and eat is my destiny<br>Just when I thought that I had found my place in life  
>The full moon fever strikes again<p>

Bloodline deceiver this is my call  
>I am the blazing full moon<br>Bloodline deceiver I gaze from above  
>I bring the madness that makes your blood boil<p>

[Chorus:]  
>Hearts set aflame by the spell of the full moon<br>A circle of fire that burns in the night  
>Cannot be stopped it's the curse of werewolf<br>A child of the night that howl to the moon

I can feel it growing strong the wolf inside of me  
>Is trying to break free<p>

I have lost myself to lycanthropic rage  
>I feel the wolf inside of me<br>No more a man I am the beast is in control  
>The reign of terror have begun<p>

Bloodline deceiver this is my call  
>I am the blazing full moon<br>Bloodline deceiver I gaze from above  
>I bring the madness that makes your blood boil<p>

[Repeat chorus]

She put a spell on me!  
>The gypsy girl is laughing she's dancing in the dark<br>Will this all be forever or will I one day be set free

Bloodline deceiver this is my call  
>I am the blazing full moon<br>Bloodline deceiver I gaze from above  
>I bring the madness that makes your blood boil<p>

[Repeat chorus]

Hear the beckon of the bloodline calling  
>Hear the calling of the blood inside of you<p>

As I stand in wait of dawning my transformation have begun  
>In the rain my flesh is changing turning back to what I was a werewolf!" Everyone coundent beleve it, that i am a werewolf! "what? IM PROUD TO BE A WEREWOLF TOO SO NEAH!" I sticked my toung out everyone playfully. "And i'm a shapeshifter."<p>

soo thats it everone IM DONE YAAAAAAY *dances*


	4. Chapter 4

Me: um this is my 1st story so yeah so don't be mean and i don't own FB&CC

The Wolf Girl chapter 4

my POV: I smiled, and said "yeah I'm a werewolf, shape shifter, and I'm a homicidal maniac." Fanboy thought 'oh my god she has powers and she is homicidal.' I glared at Mr. Mufflin and said, "and DON'T EVER CALL ME WACKY OR YOU WILL GET A BEATING MUCH WORSE THAN THAT!" I pulled out a fudge-pop and screamed "THESE FUDGE-POPS! FREEZER BURN? FREEZER BURN?" And smacked him with it and walked back to Fanboy and then i sat down. I looked at Fanboy and said "My god! You're sexy!" He bushed, i giggled. He asked me " wanna got to the Frosty Mart?" "Hell yeah i love their FFF." After school we went to the Frosty Mart to get their Frosty Freezy Freeze. Boog sees us talking and yelled "wacky!" I twitched and screamed at him, "Wacky! What the hell kind of word is that? WACKY! I HATE that word! Fewer words are as excruciatingly stupid! And used in description of me! FOOK!" And then i pulled out my favorite knives. Fanboyand Chum Chum were shocked, and then i screamed "how dare you call me wacky and for that you will pay!" I ran at him and sliced him making him bleed badly, and then i pointed one my knives at Boog and said "Killing someone who's bleeding to death. fuck, you Boog...you...how stupid you are. Resorting to the same old, monkey brutality, afraid to look up from your bloody dicks. Afraid of transcendence. Hey...your head looks like a potato. And how stupid was I? I, fucking hate you! Devoted precious thought to it. God...I used to love the noises I heard in my head. Hhh... I almost remember it. It's gone now...along with everything else...vanishing. Heh...potato." I chuckled "you should stop booping Fanboy and Chum Chum and calling me wacky of you will die literally. He screamed "OK OK I WILL STOP PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" "Good boy." I turned to FB&CC and said "i don't think he will be booping you two anymore." Fanboy and Chum Chum yelled "YAY!" And Fanboy ran up and hugged me, i bushed slightly. And i hugged back, i made him look up at me and i kissed him on the lips making him blush. I said "i love you Fanboy and i wanna be with you forever." He said " I-i love you too and me too." CC&Lenny said "awww!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: um this is my 1st story so yeah so don't be mean and i don't own FB&CC

The Wolf Girl chapter 5 (and this is a really cute and funny chapter)

my POV: And then we went to Oz's to hang out and stuff. I was laying in Fanboy's arms/lap listieng to his heartbeat, and i was about to pass out when i heard Fanboy and Oz talking, "Aww, look at her."said Oz, "I know she's adorable." said Fanboy, "You're really lucky, Fanboy. Jamie's really nice." said Oz, i felt him blush "She's more than just nice. She's amazing and she protected me and Chum Chum." "Are you serious?" "yes Oz i am." and then i passed out from being tired in Fanboy's arms, I was only slightly conscious when he leaned in and then, our lips touched, And his lips were really soft. I was asleep in Fanboy's arms, Oz asked if he could take a picture of us and then Fanboy said "sure!" And then he took a pic of us, Fanboy picked me up and brung me to the Fanlair and put me in his bed and he layed next to me, i snuggled into his chest and mumbled "Fanboy...you are so warm." Making him blush, he wispered in my ear "so are you and I love you Jamie." When i woke up with Fanboy next to me and i made my tail wrap around his waist pulling him closer. I said "i love you too Fanboy" "your so cute" "not as cute as you" "aww your soo sweet," "no your the sweet one Fanboy." He blushed and then grined evily, i said "what?" He didnt say any thing but glomped me and started tickling me and then i sqealed and started laughing "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Tickles huh?" "Yes! but i still love you." He tickled me under my arms, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed hysterically. "Does that tickle?" Fanboy grinned. "Fanboy!" I said."You're helpless," Fanboy smiled and tickled me some more. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fanboy HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!" "You're my prisoner, aren't you?" he grinned evilly and tickled me some more."HEHEHEHEHHEHE now stop that!" "Can't get away huh?" more tickles. "HEHEHHEHEHEHE! NOOO!" "There's no escaping the tickles is there?" "HAHAHAHAHAHHA... HEEEEEEEEEEIK!" I sqealed,"You're trapped, huh?" he danced his fingers all over my helpless body and I couldn't do a thing but lay there and take it. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! PLEEEEEEEEEZE!" "Kootchie kootchie kootchie kooooo." "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHE! Don't SAY IT!" The tickle words made it tickle worse. Fanboy laughed. "Is my trapped girlfriend ticklish?" I was still giggling a little. "Yes!" "I love you Jamie and you're my helpless little girl, and I'm going to tickle you." "Fanboy, can we talk about this? I mean we-hehehehehehehe!" Fanboy had took of his gloves and he has short but sharp nails and he was lightly fingering them all over my belly. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle Jamie!" "hahahahahahahahahahaha Fanboy don't hehehehehehehehe...oh stop that! heeheeheeheeheehee!" "My little girl's ticklish right there, isn't she?" "Heeheeheeheehehehehehehe!" "And she can't stop any of the tickles, can she?" His fingertips were dancing lightly over my bare, helpless, exposed belly, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it! "Hehehehehehhe! Fanboy please! Hehehehehehhehe!" Oh those fingers tickled so much! "Is my little girl's belly ticklish?" Fanboy teased as he pitter patted his fingers up and down each side of my belly. "Hehehehehehehe! Yes Fanboy!" Fanboy put the fingers of one hand on each side of my belly and tickled there "And is my little girl ticklish here?" I screamed "HEEEEEEEEEEEEIK!" Then I started to giggle helplessly. "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" "Oh, that does tickle my little girl!" Fanboy grinned and took two feathers out of his pocket. I wondered how many other girls had been trapped like I was now and tickled by this little cutie. "Not the feathers, Fanboy!" "Yes the feathers!" he stroked the sides with the feathers. "Kitchy kitchy kitchy little Jamie's sides" "Not there!" Those feathers tickled like no tomorrow! And it tickled terribly! "Hehehehehehehehe, FANBOY! Hahahahahahahahaha!" "Kitchy kitchy kitchy helpless little girl?" "Heheheheheheheh! HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP! Hehehehehehehhehehe!" I was arching and twisting as much as I could which wasn't much. "Tickle tickle tickle sides, huh? Tayuya teased as he ran those darned feathers up and down. "Oh my lil girlfriend is sooo ticklish right there, isn't she?" "Hahahahhahahhahaha Yes Fanboy! Hahahahahahahahhaha... Oh! hahahahahahahaha. Fanboy! Hehehehehehehehehhe!" The next thing I felt there was soft and rough and wet. I started giggling-Oh, that tickled! I raised my head to look and sure enough, he was licking my belly! All I could do was drop my head back down and giggle helplessly."Hehehehehehehe! don't Fanboy Hahahahahahhaha! Fanboy nooooooo!" I was so helpless that I was reduced to just giggling. "(Lick lick lick lick lick lick)" He licked my belly like a puppy does when it's licking your face. "!" "Haha, say you're ticklish there! (Lick lick lick lick)" "Hehehehehe.. I'm hehehehehehehehehe ticklish! hahahahahahahahaha there! hahahahahahahahahah!" "Say I like being tickled there by Fanboy!" He licked and licked. "No! hahahahahaha I won't! hahahahahahahaha." "Ok then, kootchy kootchie!" The next thing I felt there was very soft and made me giggle crazilly I managed to lift my head. Fanboy had grabed the feathers, and he was holding me WIDE open so all my belly was exposed and he was sweeping his feathers over my belly! "Hahahahahahahahhaha!" I giggled madly. "Hahahahahahahhaha!" That tickled worse than any of the others! "You gonna say I like being tickled there by me?" He kept on stroking my belly with the end of his feathers. "Hahahahahahhaha! NEVER! Hahahahahhahahaha!" I was going to hold out as long as I could, which wasn't long. "Ok then!" He dragged and dragged the feathers back and forth over my helpless belly. "Tickle tickle tickle Jamie!" "Hahahahahhahahaha! I! Hahahahahahaha like to! Hehehehehehehehehehe be tickled! hahahahahahahahahaha! there! Hehehehehehehehe! By Jamie hehehehehhehehehe!" "I know you do!" Fanboy said. He leaned back in and started putting little quick kisses up and down my belly. Little pecks. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Everything he did tickled, and when one thing would just start wearing off, he'd do it another way! "hahahahahahahahahaha!" His lips pecked up and down quickly, and each little touch sent tingles all through me of tickles and desire. "Heeheeheehee hehehehehehe!" I giggled. "I love you!" "Hehehehehhehe! I LOVE YOU TOO Hehehehehehehe!" "And don't lie to me!" Fanboy warned and giggled, "Or I'll do something EEEEVIL!" "Hehehehehehhehee!" I giggled crazily. How much more evil could he get? "Heheheheheheheh! I Hehehehehe LOVE Hahahahahhahaha YOU! Hehehehehehehe!" "Okay, but i gonna tickle you anyways" Fanboy smirked. "I'm gonna lick and kiss and feather and tickle your body for five minutes and I won't stop!" With that, he took the feathers and started stroking my body. I would have hit the roof if I could have moved. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIK! Hahahahahhahahhaha!" Those feathers drove me crazy there! "Hahahahhaha. Stop it Fanboy! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" "Nope five whole minutes!" He giggled. And he did it that long, too, using everything he said he would. "Hehehehehehe! Okay! Hahahahahahahha! Stop now! hehehehehe!" "Nope" "Yes! Hehehehehehehe! Please! hehehehehehehehe!" "Tickle tickle tickle helpless belly!" "Hehehehehehehhehehee!" "Is my little girl's belly ticklish?" "Hehehehehehehehehehe! yes! hehehehehehe!" "Awww... my lil girl's special place is soooo helpleslly ticklish!" Fanboy was enjoying this. "Kootchie kooo!" So was I ! "Heheheheheehehe! No fair! Hehehehehehe" "And she's soooooo helpless and can't fight me, huh?" He planted a finger on the side and wiggled it playfully there. I started giggling so hard, I thought I would pass out. "Hehehehehehhehe! giggle giggle giggle giggle giggle! Stop! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!" "Nope!" He spread me there with thumb and middle finger and played with my belly with his index finger. But his free hand started scribbling up and down my sides, tickling them madly! "Hehehehehe... OHHHH!... Heheheheheh... OHHHHHHH!" I was in between giggles from the scribbles and little moans from the fingering of my sides. "OHHHHHH! Hehehehehhehehehehehehehe!" (AN: we were gonna kiss after this) He was evil and did that three or four times. "Getting frustrated are we?" He grinned, tickling away. "Hehehehehehe. yes!... hehehehehehhehe!" I finally collapsed on the floor giggling. "Enjoy?" He asked me, smoothing my hair away from my face again. "Oh! Fanboy that was so fun!" I meant it too. "That was so-heeheeheeheehee!" He'd taken the feathers and was tickling my arms with it again! "Betcha didn't know a girl's more ticklish after that, did ya?" I was too exhausted to do anything but lie there. "Hehehehehehehee! hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He layed there, looking at me sweetly, and tickling away. I giggled and giggled. I was actually enjoying the affectionate tickles there! "You like this huh?" He smiled. "Hehehehehhehee! A little! Hehehehehhehehe.." "Huh?" Fanboy looked at me and grinned. "You mean a lot, right?" He tickled and tickled with the feathers. "Hehehehehehheeheh! Ok! hahahahahahahaha! A lot! Hahahahhahahaha!" He tickled me there for a few more minutes, and then decided that it was time to explore the rest of the body. I got my thighs, feet, knees, tummy, sides, ribs, and neck tickled, and he spent about 5 minutes on my armpits. I did all kinds of things from screaming to little girl giggles, depending on where he was tickling. Then he went back to work on my tummy. "Had enough?" he smiled. "Yeah," I said. "I'm exhausted!" "Not too exhausted, I hope." Fanboy said as he untied me. "Why?" I didn't know. He untied my legs and pulled me up next to him and gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed him back the same way. (AN: told you) He said "Cause it's payback time for you!" He laid down and lifted his legs towards the one set of loops and spread his arms out. "Yes!" I laughed. "Payback!" I grinned now. Fanboy looked at me with wide eyes. "Jamie You aren't going to (gulp) tickle me there, are you?" "Payback's a bitch!" I said. I took the feathers and tickled his body with them. Fanboy started giggling like a little girl. "hehehehe untie me! hehehehe" And so I continued to tickle Fanboy for hours until it was close to midnight.

me: i hoped you liked it XD and im not done yet


End file.
